


Math Class in Paradise (Hamilton characters meets Mathematicians)

by SKILLWITHTHEQUILL



Category: Galois, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Mathematicians - Fandom, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Experimental Style, Gen, M/M, Math, Mentions of math, More tags later, Multi, Relationship(s), experimental fic, gayness overload, most ambitious crossover in history, set in the good place, this was a bored idea of mine, warning if there may be sex in later parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKILLWITHTHEQUILL/pseuds/SKILLWITHTHEQUILL
Summary: Evariste Galois dies in a duel.He wakes up and sees, "Welcome! Everything is fine!" and a lady named Dorothy ushered him into her office.He's in The Good Place (The real one, as I suck at writing plot twists)He goes through the usual orientation, and meets his soulmate."I've been waiting for mine for 31 years!" the young lad in front of them says.Obvious canon divergences, and this assumes that years in the Good Place are at the same pace as real years, as I'm lazy to dilate time, as writing is as confusing as it is :p )Some canon and fanon pairings of courseThe pairings are mostly by death similarities or time of death, with exceptions





	1. Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy! This is an experimental multi-crossover by me, and you don't need much prior math knowledge to understand the story and Galois' math dialogue is elaborate with explanation, as Philip is also a layman compared to him.

Evariste Galois dies in a duel. He wakes up and sees, "Welcome! Everything is fine!" and a lady named Dorothy ushered him into her office.

He's in The Good Place (The real one, as I suck at writing plot twists) He goes through the usual orientation, and meets his soulmate.

His assigned house was a two-home townhouse apartment style, and Dorothy says that his soulmate has been waiting.

A young man, about his age, exits one of the homes and waves at Dorothy. When he saw the person with her, he gasped. "I've been waiting for mine for 31 years!" the young lad in front of them says.

"Philip, this is Évariste, Évariste, this is Philip." She smiles at the two of them. "Philip, the reason you had to wait this long is that this person died in a very similar way to you. The system thinks that you are likely to be closer to each other, even if he was born after your death on Earth." Dorothy led them to their houses that were stuck to each other.  "I'll now leave you both to talk to each other. Just make sure to stay behaved and not wake up Ben and Leonhard in the house next door. There will be a Welcome Wagon party tonight for Évariste. So make yourself at home, and Philip will show the ropes of this place, in case the intro wasn't clear. See you tonight!" 

Then the two were left alone and they looked at each other's features. They were about the same height, but Évariste had neater hair, as Philip's locks flew away from his face as if there was strong winds.

"Uh, so now what do I do? Do we wait for our next life or what?" Évariste asks.

"I don't think so, at least tha's what Dorothy told me my first day here." Philip responds, "By the way, can I call you Evan? Name's a bit mouthful." He giggled.

"Sure thing Pip." Galois smiles.

"Want me to show you what I used to do back on Earth?" Philip asks.

"I'd be honored to," Galois excitedly says.

"Jeanette" Philip calls out, "Can I have a book in law?"

"Here you go, Philip," and Jeanette pulls out a book on American Law from thin air.

"Oh, so you were American? I was French. I don't want to freak you out though. i worked on mathematics." Galois smiles at him.

"Oooh show me!" Philip excitedly says, "But wait I think we have to go inside, so you can show the papers and other things." 

The two walk inside the house with the label "Galois, E." on the door.

"Jeanette" Galois calls out, "Can you bring me a compass, a straightedge, a stack of papers, and Euclid's Elements."

Jeanette smiled and said, "Here you go," while pulling said items out of thin air.

Galois then proceeded to say, "So there was this guy called Euclid, a thousand years ago, who demonstrated a bunch of theories of geometry using a compass and a straightedge. I was the one who later proved that you can trisect an angle using only these tools."

Galois then showed Philip the first page of Euclid's Elements, and explained it by drawing the figures:

**MATH PART STARTS**

(A/N: If you're interested in the topic, I've left some terms as hyperlinks.)

1\. A straight [line segment](http://mathworld.wolfram.com/LineSegment.html) can be drawn joining any two points.

2\. Any straight [line segment](http://mathworld.wolfram.com/LineSegment.html) can be extended indefinitely in a straight [line](http://mathworld.wolfram.com/Line.html).

3\. Given any straight [line segment](http://mathworld.wolfram.com/LineSegment.html), a [circle](http://mathworld.wolfram.com/Circle.html) can be drawn having the segment as [radius](http://mathworld.wolfram.com/Radius.html) and one endpoint as center.

4\. All [right angles](http://mathworld.wolfram.com/RightAngle.html) are [congruent](http://mathworld.wolfram.com/GeometricCongruence.html).

5\. If two lines are drawn which [intersect](http://mathworld.wolfram.com/Intersection.html) a third in such a way that the sum of the inner angles on one side is less than two [right angles](http://mathworld.wolfram.com/RightAngle.html), then the two lines inevitably must [intersect](http://mathworld.wolfram.com/Intersection.html) each other on that side if extended far enough. This postulate is equivalent to what is known as the [parallel postulate](http://mathworld.wolfram.com/ParallelPostulate.html).

Galois then said, "Euclid's fifth postulate cannot be proven as a theorem, although this was attempted by many people. Euclid himself used only the first four postulates ("[absolute geometry](http://mathworld.wolfram.com/AbsoluteGeometry.html)") for the first 28 propositions of the [Elements](http://mathworld.wolfram.com/Elements.html), but was forced to invoke the [parallel postulate](http://mathworld.wolfram.com/ParallelPostulate.html) on the 29th. In 1823, Janos Bolyai and Nicolai Lobachevsky independently realized that entirely self-consistent "[non-Euclidean geometries](http://mathworld.wolfram.com/Non-EuclideanGeometry.html)" could be created in which the parallel postulate  _did not hold._  Gauss had also discovered but suppressed the existence of non-Euclidean geometries."

**MATH PART ENDS**

Philip felt a tinge of dizziness, but completely understood most of what Galois said. "Wow, you're so amazing. I wasn't really able to contribute to my field yet, but I found myself here." He sighs. "Anyways, do you want to walk around, we might meet others along the way, so the ball tonight won't be awkward."

"That'd be great," and then they went outside and Philip saw Ben and Leonhard, their two neighbors.

(People who enter The Good Place default in a 25-year old body, but people younger than 25 who enter stay as is)

"Ben, Leon, I have a soulmate now!" The two men turn to his direction, and Philip saw Galois gasp.

"THE Leonhard Euler?!" Galois excitedly runs to him, and Philip tries to stop him, as he knew that Leon was much older than them.

"Oh hello, I see you know me. Did you also work on mathematics back in Earth?" Leon asks, and Galois nodded. "I see, looks like our two pairings are similar, a lawyer and a math guy."

Philip and Galois both laugh, "Pip, I'm having good impressions about them already."

Ben, who was standing there the whole time, introduced himself, "Hi young lad, I'm Benjamin Franklin. I helped build America, and I did dabble into the sciences a little bit."

"Hello Sir Ben, I'm Évariste." He smiles. "I was from France."

Ben then tells him of the times he visited Galois' country, during the efforts to free the United States of America.

After the sudden story telling session, the two men went on their ways, while Philip and Galois continued to explore the Good Place.

There were the usual saloons, taverns, stables, and music halls. Philip noted that his dad, Alexander, had joined the Good Place 3 years after him, and was paired with his mother-in-law, as soulmates didn't necessarily mean romantic, but for single people, it could be. He joked that he was paired with her because of a thing called the Reynolds Pamphlet, which Philip explained.

They continued walking, and Philip saw John Laurens, his dad's good friend, and one of the first people in this particular Good Place. He waves and John waves back

"I think it's time to go back home, we should prepare for the welcome ball," Galois quips. And thus the two walked back and went to their respective homes.

\----

That night, Dorothy and Jeanette were busy organizing the ball in the house of Ben and Leon. The two happily agreed to the venue, and then Jeanette started pulling out the necessar decorations needed.

"Jeanette, make sure everyone arrives here after an hour." Dorothy said nicely.

Janette then teleported out and sent out a sound broadcast to everyone, to hurry as the ball starts in an hour.

\----

Philip wore his best attire, the one he wore every time it was Dad's birthday back on Earth. he asked Jeanette for this specific outfit and she gave it.

Galois wore the outfit that he used during his thesis presentation at his college.

They then met at the outside, and since the venue was nearby, they just walked, as opposed to the others who donned horses or carriages.

Inside the hall, they were hearing sounds of some argument going on, and Philip instantly recognized it as his dad arguing with Thomas Jefferson. He explains to Galois about their political feud, "Evan, honestly I'm glad you didn't choose politics, it;s insane in there."

"But why does it matter here, we aren't in Earth anymore." Galois sighed, remembering his own issues with his local officials.

"The two really just love arguing, 's all." Philip laughed.

Then Dorothy took to the center of the hall, "Good day, members of village 1718A, We are gathered here together to welcome our newest addition to the family, Évariste Galois!"

As if on cue, Galois goes to Dorothy and smiles at the crowd. "Hello everyone, just call me Ev or Evan. or Galois." then he runs back to Philip

"I was never center stage at a ball on Earth. This place is awesome!" He tells Philip.

The chatters were interrupted by Dorothy, telling all soulmate pairs to dance.

Alexander Hamilton was one of the awkward ones, as the person he's paired with is his mother-in-law. They were paired due to proximity of death date. He low key wish he was paired with Peggy, who was paired with some random person.

Thomas Jefferson enjoyed his cordial friendship with soulmate John Adams. His wife Martha was with John Laurens.

For all intents and purposes, he wanted to shake up the pairings. Anyways, Dorothy had mentioned that after Galois, they were just waiting for two other people, who he presumes are soulmates. He just didn't quite know how to tell Dorothy.

Philip and Galois were happily dancing about, even if there is yet to be closeness, but it's quickly being developed between the two.

That night was a blast, and they all had enjoyed.

As they walked home, Philip says, "Evan, I'm excited of the adventures we are going to go through together.

\----

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna use the name "Evan" for Evariste Galois a good chunk of the time in the story, as I'm lazy and the name is clunky af

\----

The next day was quite exciting, as it is Evariste's time to explore more of what the Good Place offers. In particular, he was fascinated by the omnipresent Jeanette, who could appear and disappear anywhere at will. So while Philip was still asleep, Evan decides to call on her.

"Jeanette,"

"Yes Evan, how can I help you?"

"What else can you do, can you allow us to explore Earth again or something?"

Jeanette wide-eyed him for a second, "No, we aren't allowed to take you back to Earth unless there was an important purpose. And most of the time, it's people from the Bad Place who want their place disputed."

Evan nodded, "I see, can you bring me my whole book library from Earth, then? i had about a hundred books, and unfinished papers." He smiled.

"Sure, here you go!" A whole shelf of books just appears in one of the house's empty walls, and the study area had piles of paper that wasn't there before.

Then Philip knocks on the door.

"Yo Evan, lets eat breakfast! I cooked omelettes" Philip says through the door' peephole, exciting Evan.

 

Evan promptly dresses in a simple dress shirt and slacks, "I'm coming!" (wink wink)

He opens the door to a Philip who's shirt is half-buttoned, and hair was unkempt.

"Yeah, cooing is a bit hard, but I had to do it as I assume you don't cook?" Philip states.

Evan laughs, "I did used to cook sometimes but it was infrequent. I eat at taverns to find ladies." making both of them laugh.

Jeanette looks to them, saying "The nearest tavern is a few meters away." which surprised Philip, as he didn't know that Evan was talking to Jeanette.

"I- I was just asking her for my stuff from Earth, I forgot to say 'bye'" Evan explains, :I mean she IS pretty.." He winks at Jeanette

Philip wide-eyes him for a second, 'Dorothy won't allow that. Jeanette and the village architect are the partners. There are multiple Jeanettes and one for each village of dead people." Evan seems to be listening to the explanation, "So, Jeanette isn't generally allowed to date a person. She's some sort of advanced technology."

"Can we eat now, I'm hungry." Evan quips, knowing he'd been caught slightly red-handed.

They both go to Philip's house, then Evan sees the elaborate set-up of omelette, seemingly for welcoming him to the Good Place.

They sit at the table and begin to eat. Evan seems reserved in the way he eats, savoring the flavor slowly.

Philip, on the other hand, was eating a spoonful after another. "Evan, what's taking you long?"

Evan turns a bit red, "This was how we ate back on Earth. It was the European culture. As I understood it, at least."

They continue eating and later on, Alexander Hamilton knocks on the door.

"What's up, Pops?" Philip asks as he opens the door.

"Mrs. Schuyler is holding a luncheon later at noon, She invites the both of you. She expects you there by 11:30 or so." He smiles at the two young boys.

"Life here seems interesting, gatherings all the time." Evan excitedly says.

Evan decides to walk around the house, while Philip was talking to his father.

He notices the various books present, including a copy of Common Sense by Thomas Paine. He decides to read it a bit, when he notices someone beside him.

"That book inspired the American Revolution. One of the most important texts of our history and possibly the world's." Alexander explains the text to a fascinated Evan.

After a while, Alex left the two boys again, and the two went and got dressed for Catherine's luncheon.

"Pip, I don't understand, though, why most are grouped by death date rather than the cause? It just seems arbritrary that they had you wait  this long, and I know that you're underwhelmed by me."

Evan knew Philip won't react well, as Evan was a rather awkward person anyways. But he was surprised at his reaction.

"Oh Evan! I'm not underwhelmed in any way! In fact, I used to hang with the math and literature kids at my school." Philip happily said, "I am willing to accept anyone into my life."

Evan was surprised and happy, knowing that Philip still card about him, despite the arbitrary reasoning for hem being together. "As for the question on why we're together, I think Dorothy is the person to ask."

They both went to Dorothy, who was invited to the luncheon, but someone else was already talking to her.

"Dorothy, I don't care, I want my Martha back. And can't you see how many mismatches are there? Look around. Heck, Alex was grouped with his MOTHER IN LAW, like come on."

Philip was shocked at what Jefferson was doing. Dorothy was like his mom friend, while Eliza is still on Earth, and yet now Thomas is berating her for the...pairings? He wanted so bad to interfere, but he knew that Thomas hates him for obvious reasons. Evan, meanwhile, simply stood back beside Philip, not daring to say a word.

"Thomas, I hope you understand, there's one reason or another for me to group everyone this way. This village is designed by architects of this world, whose goal is to house people who's Earth job is complete." Dorothy simply smiles, but notices Jefferson's change in posture. His orange hair frizzed out a bit.

"So now you're telling me that there's a reason? But you aren't even consistent. That Philip kid is paired up with some dud he never even met, born 10 years after his death. What was the reason?"

"They both died in a duel on Earth, at nearly the same age. I knew they would get along."

"So...you know of people's deaths before it happens?"

"Yes, I can see through all of time and space, so does Jeanette." Dorothy was getting exhausted at explaining. "Remember, we see colors not seen by the human eye."

Thomas was beginning to get enraged to an extent, "How did you not warn me about my wife's death?" He said softly, before tearing up.

At this point, Dorothy's inability to explain might get her in trouble with Upper Management, and she didn't want that, so she tried her best explanation, "We are not allowed to interfere with Earth's activities, as this would cause a cascade of disruption upon villages that are already ready till the end of Time."

Her voice was very emphasized, so everyone in that area of the room was able to hear it, and were promptly shocked. Alex looked at Catherine, knowing how awkward their pairing is, same with Adams to Jefferson, and Laurens to Martha Jefferson. Ben, Leon, Evan, and Pip were largely unaffected.

"Why am i not grouped with my dad, at least?" Peggy asks from afar.

Jefferson quipped, "And where is her sister, Angelica?" which made Alex have a wide eye. "I recall she died before I did."

Dorothy then said, "To everyone who has a certain question or problem, please log them mto Jeanette for the meantime. Some of these require upper management to intervene."

Everyone absent-mindedly nodded then went back to the luncheon activity.

"You make good food, Mom." Alex tells Mrs. Schuyler, who was a bit occupied with serving food to these people. She just chuckled in response.

Peggy then set out to find Angelica among the other villagers, now knowing that she should be here. It was to no avail. "I hope she's at least paired with Dad." she mumbles.

Later, they all sat in what was estimated to be four full tables. Phiilip and Evan sat together, talking about anything, from their old school lives to Philip's odd family. 

"You dad in particular interests me, I'm amazed that he kept it cool during the commotion earlier." Evan laughs, "I was actually similar to him back on Earth, I questioned everything."

Philip took a mental note of that, "Yeah Pops is a smart inquisitive guy, some people just didn't understand him." Philip sighs, remembering the reason that he wound up in the Good Place so early.

The rest of the luncheon was spent eating, with a side of some murmurs about the earlier conversation.

Thomas, in particular, was getting irritated at how Alex was eating, "Alex, stop." He crunched his face, but Alex only gave him an odd look.

"Look Jefferson, I might need to tell Dorothy to send you to the Bad Place if you keep acting like a little shit." Alex calmly responds, and smirks.

Laurens had to nudge Alex to tell him to calm down, which Martha found hilarious.

The rest of the luncheon was, thankfully, calm.

Everyone said their good-byes for now and went their separate ways to whatever they were doing in the village. Pip invited Evan to ride the stables.

\----

"Help! I suck at horse riding!" Evan yells while Philip was way ahead of him.

They both laugh when Evan was finally able to catch up, and Philip taught him how to properly hold the reins.

Dusk came around, and the duo sets off one final lap before calling it a day.

Philip quips, "I really need a drink," and laughs. Evan agrees and shares the sentiment.

Philip summoned Jeanette to ask for two bottles of whiskey, then they went to the lakeside area to drink it together.

"I enjoyed today, honestly." Evan says, "You make great omelettes."

Philip laughs, "So you want another tomorrow?" he suggests.

"Why not?" Evan laughs.

The two were later drunkenly rolling down a steep hill nearby.

Leon, who was walking some meters away, spotted the two, and asked what's up.

"We're just having young fun, is all." Evan says.

Leon just laughs and continues walking, while the young men returned to their rolling activities.

Philip and Evan later decide to just sit down and relax amongst the grass. They look to the stars, which they wonder were even real, or just one of the many illusions of this place. Evan offers his hand, and Philip holds it. They sat like this for a while.

Evan says, "I'm sleepy. These cloths I'm wearing surely cant be for sleeping in the grass," he laughs.

"Me, too. Let's head home." Philip replies, then the two start walking back to their houses.

"Good night, Pip!"

"Good night, Evan!"

Thomas was standing nearby, he was observing the strange chemistry of this new pair in town, even if he knew Philip was here before him. He fond their likenness especially strange, that they're almost nothing like each other, bar cause and age of death.

It felt strange, but nonetheless, he took note of it.

He head back to his own home, in the other side of town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MILD SMUT WARNING

Thomas walked back to his side of town, thinking of the rather odd set-up they all have. For him, it's been 6 years since he and Adams got here, and he clearly remembers when Dorothy told him that he and Adams died a mere 5 hours apart.

As he walked, he saw Leon, who was busy reading a book.

"Hello, Monsieur Leon!" Thomas greets him with a smile.

Leon kept his lips pursed but nodded. They sat together silently for a while, then Leon spoke, "There are some things we don't understand, we won't understand, and we can't understand. It's the reality, even here in Paradise." He wryly smiled.

Thomas had an expression which could be described as wonder, a genuine curiosity peering through. "What about the omniscient one, where is He?" 

"Clearly, he does not exist." Leon responds. "But it does seem that there are good and bad immortals, the  people watching over us back at Earth, assigning us to a place in this world." Thomas was starting to fumble with his sleeves.

From afar, he spots a rather familiar figure walking near, her peach dress enclosing her beautifully. The lady got nearer till she stopped in front of the two. "A-Angelica?!" She turns to his direction gently. Her insides tensed with excitement in meeting Thomas again. She, later all, never spoke to anyone after her arrival here. "Where on Heaven have you been!?"

"I stayed a hermit in here for so long. I only occasionally went out to hang out with Alexander." She softly laughs, "The reason, you'd ask? Well, I don't have a soulmate at all. I'd often hear chatters about the weird set-up, but nothing could get weirder than, not having one at all."

At this point, Thomas began to harden, being that he was surprised at her personality shift, that actually made them more similar. "Well, do you still have feelings for Alex?" Thomas began to tease.

Leon figures it was time for him to leave, so he waved bye at Thomas and set off home. Angelica took his place at the bench by the road side.

"So, what's my smart darlin' up to tonight?" He looks at her and smiles, her deep brown eyes, her refined nose, that soft smile on her, he felt the urge to go for a kiss, even if they ;live in the same place as Martha. What he loves about this is they won't grow old and grey, and they can love each other, forever. But for now, those are just mere thoughts in his head, the thought of them being lastingly together in some way. But his dilemma is loving another woman, who was much more reserved.

"Obviously, nothing but opening my books and reading." Angelica replies with a sigh.

"Would you mind if you open my breeches?" He winks and smirks at her.

"Well...why not?" She laughs. feeling her lady bits perking, she was certainly excited for the rest of the night.

Thomas held her shoulder for a moment, 'Let's head to your place?' He asks politely. Angelica simply nods and they walk to her place. The whole walk, they spent holding hands and glancing at each other, knowing that they had missed each other and Angelica had been longing for a true partner until now.

 

They arrive at her rather small place, it was full of bookshelves and a study area. The bedroom was in the back portion, as she didn't have a second floor.

The moment they stepped inside, Thomas lightly shoved her into the wall near the doorway they entered, which was now locked. His lips landed on hers, and their tongues meet and dance together. She pulls of his jacket and his dress shirt, then he began making out fiercely with much vigor, while his member is entering her flower. They have never felt this needy till today, especially the lonesome Angelica, whose hobby for the past decades was walking around the afterlife village.

They then make their way to the bedroom, Thomas carrying Angelica, eager for more. "You ready?" Thomas asks, Angelica nods, thus he put 2 fingers inside her flower. She moans softly.

That was the best night they had so far, for sure.

(time skip)

The next day, the two went to the town plaza to buy some food for lunch. Angelica spotted Peggy and said hi, which Peggy excitedly reciprocated. Nearby was the noise of Philip and Evan playing around, enjoying the feelings of the breeze created by the powers that be.

"Tag, you're it!" Philip shouts to Evan, who was laughing. 

Thomas went near Angelica as she was conversing with Peggy. "Darlin' you won't know what went down when I saw her last night, I was so excited!" Peggy instantly knew, then laughed. "A literal match made in Heaven, huh?" She laughs gain, followed by the other two.

 

\----

Philip was introducing Evan to Alex later that day, Evan was excited at how he will have friends for all eternity.

"What's gonna be the food?" Evan teases. "Maybe some crossiants?"he laughs.

"That could be done, hahaha!" Philip smiles at him, and how they've bonded over the days. "Eternity will surely be fun with you."

"True, and with you all." Evan quips.

They both walk to Alex and Cathy's house, filled with excitement and glee. To Evan, this was the first time he was gonna be formally part of someone else's family, a special one, for all eternity.

The night went on with singing, dancing, and fun. "I love how Mrs Schuyler was so happy to see you again, she knows how much of a talented person you are." Philip smiles, and kisses Evan on his rosy cheeks. 

As they walked home, they talk about whatever they wanted to do again the next day.

"I want to eat again at the plaza like earlier." Evan suggests, "I loved the bakery."

"Same, honestly. Sounds fun!" Philip excitedly gallops. "We can even play tag again."

\----

"Jeanette?" Evan called that night.

"Yes?" She instantly appears before him.

"Pen, paper, compass, ruler please. I want to play with math again before I sleep." Evan asks, and she obliged, giving him all his wanted materials.

He goes on to play with math theorems, like he always did back on Earth. This time, he  thinks he might be putting two and two together.

_"Does Philip like me?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spicy things for now, hope yall had fun
> 
> Also I hope yall share this w friends, as this is likely the first with a whimsical take on the story hahaha

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first! This was a bit short as it's just his welcoming to the Good Place. Chapters will be mostly around this length or longer.  
> See you in the next few days or so  
> Follow my twitter @elizahadley for more Hamilton or math related stuff! Feel free to ask questions too


End file.
